


land on you like a sucker punch

by quackingfish



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Nonbinary Smiff, Other, Painplay, Rough Body Play, Trans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-17 00:17:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3508025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quackingfish/pseuds/quackingfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'That, Trott slapped them for. Smiff’s face stung, and they gasped. Fuck, that'd felt awesome. <br/>"Behave, yeah?" Trott rolled his eyes, like he knew exactly what a lost cause that was. Which, it totally was.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	land on you like a sucker punch

**Author's Note:**

> title from Novocaine- Fall Out Boy  
> cw: pain kink, rough body play- puching & slapping mostly, swearing, brief food mention

Smiff wriggled in their seat, their knees knocking against Trott’s as they listened to him talk. 

“Yeah, Yeah, safety, I get it, this isn't exactly the first time.” They interrupted, grinning. “Just avoid the spine, kidneys, all that, and we should be good.  God , I hope you leave bruises again.”

Trott sighed and rolled his eyes, running his hand through Smiff’s hair. Smiff leaned into it and grinned, wide and toothy. 

“Okay, you ass. I’ll go look some stuff up, just to check, if you go cook the pizza?” 

“Deal,” Smiff patted Trott’s leg, cracking their neck and rising up off the couch. Trott caught their arm as they started off towards their kitchen, and Smiff raised an eyebrow at him, about to crack a joke when- 

When Trott shifted forwards and traced the edge of the bruise that was just visible where Smiff’s shirt had ridden up. Smiff whined softly and nodded, then Trott pressed against the spot, digging his thumb into their bruise until Smiff sighed and took a step back, closer to Trott.

“Nice.” Trott grinned, letting go of them. Smiff flipped him off with a laugh.

“Fuck you, Trott, that’s cheating, you didn’t even make that one,”

 

Smiff propped themselves up against the head of the bed, watching as Trott double checked the first aid kit they kept in their room, separate from the one in the kitchen, which was always running out now that both Ross and Trott practically lived with them. 

"Taking your time, aren't you?" Smiff wriggled against the pillows, kicking their blankets down to the end of the bed. 

"Fuck off, Smiff," Trott called, still rifling through the drawer. He'd better not find Smiff’s secret stash of pokemon cards. 

"What're you gonna do, hit me?" Trott glared at Smiff when they continued, "Because I thought that was the idea here,"

Trott didn't reply, just turned towards Smiff. They grinned and toyed with the hem of their underwear as he walked towards the bed. They fucking loved it when they were together like this. So, so much. 

Smiff watched as Trott took his time pulling his shirt off, unable to resist flashing an arm out to unbalance him as he clambered onto the bed. Trott didn't react though, ignoring Smiff’s hope of earning themself a slap or two. They pouted.

That, Trott slapped them for. Smiff’s face stung, and they gasped. Fuck, that'd felt awesome. 

"Behave, yeah?" Trott rolled his eyes, like he knew exactly what a lost cause that was. Which, it totally was. 

Smiff grinned at him, and tilted their face up towards Trott. He shifted forwards, straddling Smiff’s hips before leaning down to kiss them, his fingers toying with their hair. 

God, the first time they'd cut their hair short, Trott had stared at them for hours before running his fingers through it and dragging them straight to bed. Smiff figured it was safe to say he liked their hair that way.

Trott always warned them before they laid the first punch, giving Smiff a quick “Shoulder, yeah?” before laying into them, pulling the blow, as usual, but, oh  man.

Smiff’s mouth fell open and they gasped out a breath, melting against the bed as their eyes slid shut. “Fuck,”

As soon as the dull throb of pain started to sink in, Trott hit them again, layering it over the last one and following up with a quick backhand to Smiff’s face. Fuck, he knew exactly how to take them apart, the pain heavy and raw, impossibly intensified by the pressure of him on their thighs and the soft hums he made every time Smiff let out a noise. 

Smiff groaned and peeked up at Trott when he punched them again, and shit, that had been such a bad idea, because Smiff was groaning again, arching their back off the bed. The heavy, rhythmic blows were one thing, but seeing the way Trott looked at them, knowing that their safety was entirely in his hands, and not being worried at all, that was something else. 

Especially since Trott could apparently read their mind. Smiff’s hand flew up to cover their mouth, unable to hold back a moan as Trott leaned forwards quickly and bit the crook of their neck, the sharpness of it jolting straight between their legs.

The little kiss Trott pressed to what was probably a glorious bitemark made Smiff smile, earning them a laugh from Trott and a jab to the side of their ribs, clearly lighter so he didn’t hurt them seriously. Smiff knew that the little considerations for their safety were a fucking necessary requirement, but they couldn’t help gasping out a little “ Oh- ” anyway. 

Trott had no right making them feel so fucking cared for while they were so massively turned on. That just was not fucking fair. Smiff wasn’t gonna complain, but still. 

“Okay?” Trott paused for a beat, waiting for Smiff to nod hurriedly and crane their neck to look at him, the hand over their mouth going slack. 

“So okay,” Smiff breathed, their head falling back instantly as Trott laid into them again, slapping their thigh quickly before their other shoulder thudded into pain in a way that was absolutely going to bruise, just like everywhere else. 

God, Smiff was so fucking wrecked, their breathing shuddery and constantly interrupted by moans, blunt pain spread throughout their body, and they couldn’t help practically writhing against the bed, it felt so good. They knew they should probably try to stay still for Trott, but he’d never actually asked them to and they couldn’t help the way their hand was clutching at the mattress and the way their back kept arching every time Trott hit a particularly good spot. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck-” Smiff gasped, the words practically ripped out of them as Trott bit down on a bruise on their chest, dragging his nails down their arm at the same time so all they could do was whine, high-pitched and drawn out, shuddering with just how fucking  good it felt. 

It was fucking unbelievable how close they were, how tight and good and perfect their entire body felt. They almost tipped Trott off their thighs, their feet scrabbling against the bed, searching for something,  anything , that could bring them over the edge. 

They tried to squeeze Trott’s name out past their near incessant moans, choking on it when Trott laid into their chest again, slapping them full across the face and then leaning forwards, their leg going between Smiff’s and their hand pressing down hard on Smiff’s bruised to hell shoulder, the combined pressure and jolt of pain finally enough to tip them over the edge. 

Even after all the aftershocks of their orgasm, Smiff was still shaking, their breath only just beginning to even out. Trott kissed the corner of their mouth, brushing their hair out of their face as he shifted his weight off Smiff, reaching for the drawer to grab that anti-bruising cream stuff that kept on coming in useful. 

Smiff pressed their face into the pillow and ran their hands up and down Trott’s arms as he rubbed it into the more painful parts of Smiff’s body. 

“Thank you,” Smiff murmured, as soon as they were sure they had themself back under control. 

Trott kissed their chest and smiled, his eyes bright. 

“What?” Smiff raised an eyebrow. They knew that look. It usually came with some god awful pun.

“Well, I mean, since you’re all bruised up, you could say-” Trott broke off into chuckles, covering his mouth and shaking his head before continuing, “That I punched you and now together we’re black and blue.”

Smiff put his face in their hands, shaking their head and holding back laughter. Peeking through their fingers to see Trott’s sunshine grin as he pointed at the middle of his dark chest and then at one of Smiff’s bruises only made it worse. Trott was ridiculous.

“Oh my god, Trott,” Smiff grinned, curling onto their side, Trott fitting up behind them and pulling the blanket up, his arm curving around Smiff. “You’re ridiculous.”

“Damn right.” 


End file.
